


i aint trying to be your brother (your brother)

by zayndotcom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, everyone please stop saying markbam are bio brothers- the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: “what’s up, gays,” jackson says as he pulls out a chair, making himself comfortable by picking up bambam’s extra ass coffee and downing the rest of it- uninvited, mark would like to clarify.“bambam’s complaining about all the bottoms in his life,” mark informs him, “again,” he adds.or in which markbam are boyfriends, no one believes them, and they wish everyone would stop calling them brothers





	i aint trying to be your brother (your brother)

**Author's Note:**

> me: literally has an unfinsihed fic i havent updated in months  
> also me: writes a markbam fic no one asked for which is me basically being salty bc me and the thai ahgases are the only ones who ship markbam 
> 
> this is stupid and silly, please forgive. 
> 
> title is the Worst part of this fic, but it made me cackle. its marks bit in moon u but instead of your man (your man) its bro djsfhskjfjfhdksjfdskj anyway bye btw didnt edit this so there are gonna b many mistakes ahead im sorry

“ugh, why am i surrounded by bottoms?” bambam rolls his eyes, scoffing. 

 

they’re sitting in the cafe they meet up at most days before class; when mark has a break between his god awful triple lectures on a tuesday and bambam finally has to make his way into college for his first class of the day. 

 

bambam looks genuinely distressed, long fingers reaching out and grabbing his already half empty (insert extra ass coffee order here), taking a sip dramatically and sighing. 

 

mark has never been so fond yet so annoyed at his own questionable fondness for someone before. 

 

“you’re the biggest bottom i have ever fucking met,” mark says, “don’t you dare complain about being surrounded by bottoms, you fucking hypocrite.”

 

bambam blinks, “fuck you, i don’t hear you complaining about topping all the time.”

 

“yes you do,” mark retorts immediately. bambam’s complete laziness when it comes to topping has always been a topic of discussion in their relationship. mostly because mark’s also lazy and wants to just fucking do nothing but  _ get fucked  _ for once. 

 

they compromise by bambam riding mark every once in a while, or when mark is really in the mood to have a dick up his ass he’d ride bambam. they make it work- but that doesn’t mean they won’t bicker about it constantly. 

 

“okay, bitch. but that wasn’t what you were saying last nigh-”

 

bambam is interrupted by another presence making an entrance to their usually secluded table. 

 

“what’s up, gays,” jackson says and he pulls out and chair, making himself comfortable by picking up bambam’s extra ass coffee and downing the rest of it- uninvited, mark would like to clarify.

 

“bambam’s complaining about all the bottoms in his life,” mark informs him, “again,” he adds. 

 

jackson squawks with laughter, barely blinking when bambam starts throwing punches at him for drinking the rest of his drink. 

 

“you fucking  _ hoe _ , that was expensive-” 

 

“i paid for it,” mark interrupts. 

 

“no one asked you,” bambam glares at him and mark puts his hands up in surrender, not wanting to get caught in this fight. 

 

“anyway,” jackson continues like bambam hadn’t even been speaking, “why’s bam bottom shaming when i’ve never seen someone so thirsty for a good dicking in my life.” 

 

mark shrugs, slapping bambam’s prying fingers away when he tries to make a grab for mark’s much more sensible choice of coffee, “i really don’t know, and you’d think he wouldn’t be so desperate considering i  _ am _ dicking him like every other night” 

 

“mark,” bambam whines and mark gives in, sliding the coffee over even though he knows all bambam is going to do is complain about how it’s ‘ _ not his taste _ ’. 

 

he looks back over to jackson, who has gone completely silent- a matter of concern for any given day. the look on his face is that of one you would expect to see on someone who is a virgin and has just been told they were pregnant, making them the second coming of Virgin Mary. the expression clears and recognition fills his eyes, “oh yeah, you two are still dating” 

 

“what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” bambam splutters, looking deeply offended, “we’ve literally been dating for over a year now.” 

 

“i mean- you’re just not the most  _ couplely  _ couple,” jackson defends, “when you first said you were dating, i honestly thought you were joking.” 

 

“and what?” mark says, getting defensive now too, “are we supposed to somehow justify our relationship to you?” 

 

jackson’s eyes widen, “no!” he shouts, throwing out his hands, “no, of course not-” he hesitates, before sighing and giving up. “anything i say now is just going to make you both angrier, isn’t it?” 

 

both mark and bambam just raise their eyebrows at him. 

 

“ugh, fine. whatever,” he pushes out his chair, standing up and rolling his eyes, “i’ll leave, i know when i’m not wanted.” 

 

jackson is gone before mark and bambam can say anything to stop him, not like they were going to. 

 

“what the fuck was that about?” bambam says, picking up mark’s coffee, “just because we aren’t disgusting and rubbing our love and dicks all over each other in public, doesn’t mean we ain’t fucking each other.” 

 

mark raises an eyebrow.

 

“and are in love,” bambam rolls his eyes, words mostly muffled by the cup held up to his lips. he takes a sip and immediately gags. 

 

“what the fuck is in this, holy fuck,” bambam chokes, coffee spilling out the side of his mouth and staining his chin, “why the fuck do you drink this shit? why don’t you love yourself?” 

 

mark calmly slides the drink back over to his side, he should not feel this amount of affection for the fool sitting across from him, but love works in weird ways so he  _ does _ . he tries not to question it anymore. 

 

“and to think,” bambam continues, dabbing his mouth delicately with a napkin as if he’s the queen of england of something and didn't just spit up coffee all over himself like a two year old, “i let you put my cock in that mouth. disgusting.” 

 

mark takes a sip. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


later on, when classes are over for the day and they’re lounging on bambam’s bed, watching netflix and talking shit- they’re not doing anything  _ sexy  _ tonight, they  _ could _ , yugyeom isn’t home so they have a free house, but instead they’re being all domestic and shit because sometimes you need to cuddle with your boyfriend more than you need to fuck them. that’s when you know it’s  _ love _ \- bambam brings up the whole jackson incident again. 

 

“do you really think we’re not  _ couplely  _ enough?” he asks, sounding different to how he sounds when he’s parading around outside. he doesn’t look up from where his head is resting on mark’s chest, eyes glued to the screen of mark’s laptop. 

 

this isn’t the bambam who acts like he knows it all and nothing could ever bring him down. here, in the safety of his own bedroom, bambam becomes a softer more relaxed version of himself. and sure mark loves the over the top, flamboyant bambam, but there’s also something really endearing about the more subdued, needy bambam he becomes when he feels like he doesn’t have to put up a front. 

 

“no,” mark says simply, he places a hand on bambam’s head, messing up the once perfectly styled strands a bit more.  he doesn’t feel like he needs to elaborate because it really does feel that simple. being with bambam is easy, easier than anyone else mark has been around before, bickering with him is fun and laying here like they are now is one of mark’s favourite things to do. the way he feels about bambam doesn’t need to be expressed through copious displays of affection, or like, fucking in public, that’s never been what they’re about. 

 

and sure, mark has had classmates who have seen him and bambam together and laughed like it was a joke when mark said they were dating because they’re  _ ‘too different’ _ and  _ ‘i only ever see you two arguing’, _ but mark’s never cared about that. the only thing that matter is how  _ he _ feels about bambam. even when their own traitorous friends say they act more like brothers than boyfriends- which,  _ gross _ , it’s never made mark insecure about his relationship because  _ fuck them _ . 

 

“okay,” bambam says, trusting, “but if yugyeom says we’re brothers again we’re gonna fuck on his bed and make  _ sure  _ he walks in on it.” 

 

mark laughs, “i’m okay with that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow and watch me cry on tumblr @jaebald or watch me retweet thousands of pics of bambam a day on twitter @jaebumisbald


End file.
